Stanford The Gardener/Dialogue
Standford The Gardener Before quest *'Standford The Gardener:' Have you no shame? we are all grieving at the moment Started the quest *'Player:' I'm here to help the guards with their investigation *'Standford The Gardener:' How can I help? **Who do you think is responsible? ***'Player:' Who do you think is responsible? ***'Standford The Gardener:' It was Anna. She is seriously unbalanced. ***'Standford The Gardener:' She trashed the garden once then tried to blame it on me! ***'Standford The Gardener:' I bet it was her. Its just the kind of thing she'd do ***'Standford The Gardener:' She really hates me and was arguing with Lord Sinclair ***'Standford The Gardener:' about trashing the garden a few days ago. **Where were you at the time of the murder? ***'Player:' Where were you at the time of the murder? ***'Standford The Gardener:' Right here, by my little shed. ***'Standford The Gardener:' Its very cosy to sit and think in **Did you hear any suspicious noises at all? ***'Player:' Did you hear any suspicious noises at all? ***'Standford The Gardener:' Not that I remember. ***'Player:' So no sounds of a struggle between Lord Sinclair and an intruder? ***'Standford The Gardener:' Not to the best of my recollection ***'Player:' How about the guard dog barking? ***'Standford The Gardener:' Not that I can recall After talking to the Poison Salesman *'Player:' I'm here to help the guards with their investigation *'Standford The Gardener:' How can I help? **Who do you think is responsible? ***'Player:' Who do you think is responsible? ***'Standford The Gardener:' It was Anna. She is seriously unbalanced. ***'Standford The Gardener:' She trashed the garden once then tried to blame it on me! ***'Standford The Gardener:' I bet it was her. Its just the kind of thing she'd do ***'Standford The Gardener:' She really hates me and was arguing with Lord Sinclair ***'Standford The Gardener:' about trashing the garden a few days ago. **Where were you at the time of the murder? ***'Player:' Where were you at the time of the murder? ***'Standford The Gardener:' Right here, by my little shed. ***'Standford The Gardener:' Its very cosy to sit and think in **Did you hear any suspicious noises at all? ***'Player:' Did you hear any suspicious noises at all? ***'Standford The Gardener:' Not that I remember. ***'Player:' So no sounds of a struggle between Lord Sinclair and an intruder? ***'Standford The Gardener:' Not to the best of my recollection ***'Player:' How about the guard dog barking? ***'Standford The Gardener:' Not that I can recall **Do you know why so much poison was bought recently? ***'Player:' Do you know why so much poison was bought recently? ***'Standford The Gardener:' Well, Bob mentioned to me the other day ***'Standford The Gardener:' he wanted to get rid of the bees in that hive ***'Standford The Gardener:' over there. I think I saw him buying poison ***'Standford The Gardener:' from that poison salesman the other day ***'Standford The Gardener:' I assume it was to sort out those bees ***'Standford The Gardener:' you'd really have to ask him though. After the quest *'Standford The Gardener:' Thank you for all your help in solving the murder Category:Murder Mystery Category:Quest dialogues